


Caurum

by Kennaye



Series: Cado [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the Caurum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caurum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long but I've been extremely tired and sore and haven't even been browsing /co/ that much lately. Hopefully after this is published I'll get back in the swing of things.

Dipper laid down skimming through the journal. He was anxious for Soos to fix that computer, and hopefully soon find the author of the journals. He sighed as he reread the same information he must have ready thousands of times. Maybe he should start reading other books.

Mabel burst in the room. "Dipper, I'm gonna go hang out with Pacifica over at her house. You wanna come?" Dipper looked up from his reading at her with a look of disgust on his face. He greatly disliked the Northwest family.

"Uh, no thanks Mabel. I have better things to do. Like sit here." He shoved his face back in his book hoping his sister would leave him alone. He wasn't actually reading, but he just wanted her to leave. He had computers to worry about, and maybe some more books to look into. Hell, maybe he could read some of Grunkle Stans private bathroom magazines. Soos said they were a really good read.

"Oh come on Dipper! What do you have to do besides read the dumb 'ole journal?" She pushed it down and got right up in his face. "You gotta come, it'll be awkward if I'm there by myself!"

"Mabel, you stay at friends houses all the time."

"Yeah but...not by myself. Whenever Grenda, Candy, and I hang out we do it all together...the three of us. Neither of them will come to Pacifica's because they hate her." Mabel sounds slightly irritated as she continues speaking.

"I hate Pacifica too. Why don't I get to say no?"

"Because you're my brother and should feel inclined to help your sister!" Mabel says it likes it's obvious. "Also, I'll totally cry if you don't."

"Mabel, I just don't wanna go." Dipper sighed as he wiped his hand across his forehead. "I don't like Pacifica, ergo I don't wanna be around her."

"Yeah but I  _neeeeeeeed_  you Dipper!" Mabel started giving him puppy dog eyes. Dipper was starting to crack.

"Ugh fine. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Yay!" Mabel screeched. "Thank you thank you thank you, thaaank yooou." She hugged him tightly. "You're the best brother ever."

"Yeah. I know." He replied dryly.

* * *

Stan drove off leaving the twins standing in front of the Northwest Manor's gate. Moonlight gleamed off the polished metal, and it filled Dipper with unease. Mabel carried a rucksack full of clothes and other girly things Dipper didn't really care to try and understand. He just a had a plastic Walmart bag with pajamas in it. Without a word a butler walked out and over to the gate. Holding a single lit candle, he opened the gate and turned to the side, bowing as they passed.

The Northwest Manor was beautiful, Dipper wasn't going to lie. The doorway was smooth mahogany, and the door was accented with gold...literal gold. Dipper reminded himself to not mention this to Stan, who would probably steal it. He chuckled to himself at the thought of his uncle stealing a door for its gold. Going inside led to a long corridor with paintings of the Northwests on either side. A inaccurate depiction of Nathaniel Northwest lay at the end, in a luxurious gold frame with...were those diamonds? This made Dipper want to howl with laughter, who knew he was nothing more than a simple bumpkin.

The Butler from earlier put his hand on Dippers shoulder, temporarily catching him off guard and making him freak out. The Butler's emotion didn't change. He pushed him in the direction of Pacifica's chamber, which was actually a whole floor of the manor. Without a word, he closed the door leaving them in the "Pacifica Wing"

"Come on bro, let's split up and each take half the rooms." Mabel laughed as they came to an intersection. "I'll go left, you go that way!" She zoomed down the hall, not even bothering to check the three doors she ran past. Dipper just shook his head. The things he does for his sister.

The rooms he checked were of course top of the line and luxurious. The five or so empty bedrooms were spotless despite obviously never being used. They were decorated so elegantly they looked like they belonged in a palace or fancy hotel vs Gravity Falls. One of the rooms he went into was a small pool and hot tub. Another one was a private kitchen with a fully stocked liquor cabinet. He was going through it for reasons when a voice spoke behind him.

"That's Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru. It's one of the most expensive wines in the world. It's alright I guess." Dipper nearly dropped the bottle, fumbling with it for a few seconds. Turning around, he saw Pacifica. Dipper furrowed his brow.

"Why do you have a liquor cabinet if this is all supposed to be your area? You're nowhere close to 21!" Dipper asked, placing the bottle back.

"That doesn't stop anyone from doing anything." Pacifica laughed. "If you have the money, you spend it. My parents don't pay enough attention and my the help know to do what I'll say or I'll fire them."

"That's just evil." He muttered, closing the cabinet door. Pacifica just smirked as a reply and turned around and left. Dipper just stared long and hard at the door. Wait...wasn't he supposed to find her? He smacked his forehead. Stupid! He rushed out and looked through the hallways. She was gone. Dipper groaned. He hoped Mabel would at least be able to find her. This house was so big he could literally go the whole night without seeing either of them, and he wasn't sad about that.

Dipper once again went about checking rooms. They were what'd you'd expect anymore, bedrooms, bathrooms, he even found a room with a very fat, little dog. He once again stopped at a room and looked into it more thoroughly, this one being a parlor.

It was as you'd expect a parlor to be. A big grand piano rested in the corner, sheet music left open on it. Bookshelves lined the room, and a second level was even seen going around with even more. Dipper suspected Pacifica didn't even make use of all this knowledge, but if he was stuck here he may as well. He walked up to the one of the shelves.

The books ranged from a number of topics, from old fiction to very recent biographies. Dipper was suprised to find books dated from the late 1700s. He flipped through a few and just breathed in the old book smell. Nothing else quite like it, Dipper loved it. As he was flipping through a fascinating tome about the finer points of Native American craftmaking, Dipper was once again caught off guard by a voice.

"I should have figured you'd wind up stuck in here." It was Pacifica again. Dipper was irritated at her timing once more, and how she was acting so mysterious about her house. He closed the book and walked over to a red leather arm chair, leaning against it.

"Have you ran into Mabel yet? She's the one who came to see you." Dipper replied harshly casting her a downward gaze. Looking at her feet he couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he hoped he struck a nerve.

"Why do you hate me, Dipper?" Pacifica asked him. Dipper looked up at her and gave her what he hoped was a neutral expression.

"Ask yourself that." He turned and climbed the ladder to the upper level, leaving Pacifica to think about his answer. He wondered why she was acting so odd, no snappy retorts or jabs at his family. He almost felt bad for not being provoked but still being a jerk. Then he remembered how she acted towards his family, especially Mabel...he just wasn't going to forgive her that fast.

* * *

 Dipper glanced at the old grandfather clock by the fire. It read midnight exactly - meaning he had been here for about four hours. The majority of which had been spent just reading quietly in this room. He shrugged his shoulders to stretch them and reclined further in the chair. This wasn't so bad to be honest. He had only seen Pacifica those two times, and since then had basically been left to his own devices. He felt kind of bad for leaving Mabel alone, but he was sure she was too busy enjoying herself to care. Plus it wasn't like he was hiding, she could find him whenever she wanted to.

Dipper stood up and walked back over to the ladder and scaled it again. The second level was entirely bookshelves but they were much more appealing to him. The book he'd just read was about the possible existence of werewolves in the Oregon countryside. As he looked over the shelves for a new book, a gleam caught his eye. A golden binding on a book titled " _The True History of Gravity Falls"._ Dipper went to pull it out when it just leaned out with a  _click_. The shelf shuddered as it started to sink in, and then over to the left. It was a hidden door! _  
_

Peering into the gloomy tunnel, Dipper smelled mold and mildew. Obviously this hadn't been taken care of or used for much time. He hesitantly started moving down the hall, taking a flashlight out of his vest pocket to light the way. He eventually came to a four way end of the hallway, two doors on either side of him and one in front. Cobwebs covered them all. He opened the one on his right.

Inside was the remains of an old study. A smaller bookshelf was against the wall, one of the shelves broken and at a downward slope, books laying all over the ground in front of it. An old fashioned desk was against the other side of the room, with paper strewn all across it. Dipper went up and looked over the paper. Most of it was illegible - long faded by time. He did find one under all the others that he could read.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _I have come extremely close to finding the whereabouts of ------ ------. M- efforts to find him thus far have all resulted in ----------------------------. He is crafty but I'm ---- and ----- -e -----. I will soon find the location of all the -o--a-- as well. I am so close to my goal. I can taste it. I will soon have my greatest desire._

Dipper set the paper down. It looked like the ramblings of a mad man. He slowly backed up and turned around. He closed the door softly behind him and went straight ahead to the other door. The smell hit him first, rancid and putrid stink. It smelled like roadkill left for a month. He started gagging as he looked up and saw it.

It was a dead body. It laid face down in an almost sleeping position. Dipper tried to keep his cool as he inched towards it to examine. The body didn't seem to have been mutilated at all, it looked like what'd you'd find in a casket. Dipper tried his best not to vomit as he flipped it over, examining the front. There wasn't any for sure cause of death.... Dipper was perplexed by this. Maybe poison?

Then he saw it. Blood had stained the skin in two little lines where it had ran down the neck. He shifted the head and saw them...two little bite marks....

Dipper wanted to scream. He obviously knew about Vampire lore, but had never actually ran into any. Now he was in a house full of them. He steadied his breathing as he leaned back against the wall. His breathes were shallow as he started to panic, but he managed to calm himself down. He had to get Mabel and get out of here. He ran out of the room and left the door open, and ran back to the parlor.

Dipper stopped in the doorway and looked out. It was still empty, thank the lord. Dipper closed the shelf behind him and climbed down the ladder. As he was about to leave the parlor, he bumped right into Pacifica's chest, knocking him on his butt.

Dipper looked up at her. He felt fear, no longer anger or contempt but fear. Pacifica was a Vampire, or at least there was one in this house. He got up warily. "Sorry." He said. She gave him an irritated look.

"It's fine." She said walking past him, looking up on the second floor. "Have you been moving things around in here? It sounded like you were."

"What?" Dipper nervously laughed. "N-no. Not at all!"

"Good." Pacifica said monotone. "I like my stuff where it is."

"Yeah...no worries." Dipper said backing up. "Hey...where's Mabel?"

"Mabel? She's in my room. It's down the hall the way you came, past the entrance."

"Thanks." Dipper said slowly walking away. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I just need to check on something real quick." Pacifica said. "I'll be along in a second." Dipper felt his heart drop in his stomach as he closed the door behind him. He sprinted down the hall past the entrance and quickly checked rooms until he found Mabel. She was laying down on the floor when he came in.

"Mabel! Mabel wake up we gotta get out of here!" He shook his sister, who was largely unresponsive. "No no no no no." Dipper said freaking out. He checked her neck, which was clear of any bites. At least she wasn't bit, but she was obviously in some sort of supernatural slumber. Dipper leaned down and slung her over his shoulder and started towards the door.

Going out into the hall, Dipper dragged himself and his sister. He just had to get out of here - he'd explain to Mabel later. As he rounded a corner he nearly ran into the Northwests butler.

"Going somewhere, young sir?" he asked, looking down at him. His face showed no emotion. Dipper pushed his sister back up and nervously shuffled back.

"Yeah...our uh...Uncle wants us home." Dipper said trying to move past him. The butler side stepped in his way.

"It's much too late for children to be out." He said. "Why don't you go back to bed, young sir."

"No...our uncle really wants-"

"Go back to bed, young sir." The Butler pulled a slender stick out of his pocket. With a jerking motion it extended out, making some sort of baton. Dipper backed up slightly and gulped.

"Sleep." The butler said, and then he slammed it down across Dippers temple, and Dipper lost consciousness.

* * *

 Dipper woke up in the palor. Slumped over a book, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His head hurt slightly...then he remembered! The butler had hit him over the head! He jumped up, spilling the book over the floor. He looked around for Mabel, who didn't appear to be in the room. He rushed out in the hallway and ran to Pacificas room.

He found Pacifica sitting in a chair. She looked extremely agitated. "What...did you do?!" She screamed at him.

"What did I do? What is going on here?!" Dipper shouted back at her. "Where is Mabel? Why did I wake up in the parlor?!"

"Your sister is in the guest room...my parents moved her there. Why did you try and leave at midnight?!"

"I...I saw." Dipper swallowed. "The secret room...in your parlor. The passage, behind the book case."

"The what?" Pacifica gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean what? The body...the...study. I saw it all."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't use that room, remember?!" Pacifica rubbed the bridge of her nose with aggitation. "I tried to be nice to you, tried to be your friend. You tried to take your sister and leave as a thank you!"

"Pacifica, something is wrong with this house. I don't know what it is, but something is very, very wrong." Dipper lowered his voice. "I think something supernatural lives in this house."

"What the freak are you talking about?" Dipper flinched at her harsh language. Being around Mabel so much he barely ever heard kids his age say it. "I think I would know about something like that living in  _ **my own house**_."

"But something is!" Dipper grabbed her hand. "Here, follow me. I'll show it to you." He led her back the way of the parlor, and back to the second level. Pulling at the gold bound book, the shelf shuddered back and Pacifica gasped at the secret passage.

"This has been here this whole time?" She mumbled, following him inside.

"I wouldn't know, you're the one who lives here." Dipper replied. "I thought this was what you were checking when you came by early."

"You assumed too much."

"Just trying to be safe." Dipper stopped at the three doors. The one in front of him still being unopened. He breathed in and opened the left one, averting his eyes. He heard Pacifica start gagging before closing the door.

"What...what the freak." She gagged. Dipper looked forward. What was behind door number three. He started to open it. "What are you doing?" Pacifica asked, looking up at him.

"I wonder...what is hiding behind this door then." Dipper opened up the door slowly and looked inside. There was a staircase, which spiraled down into a darkness Dipper couldn't see past. He started walking down, Pacifica grumbling right behind him.

They came out into a large open arena looking structure. The top of which was pure rock, they had obviously gone below the house. The arena was dimly lit by torches, and appeared to be mostly empty. Mostly, as for in the middle of the bowl was a circle of robbed figures sitting in a circle. Dipper inched his way down, clinging to darkness as Pacifica started whispering at him. "What the freak do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I wanna know what they're doing. These questions need to be answered." He kept inching forward until he was within earshot of them. They were humming some sort of incantation. Dipper couldn't understand it himself, and from the look on Pacifica's face neither could she.

One of the figures brought his hood back. "Welcome brothers." said the man. Dipper could tell even from a distance that it was Pacifica's father. "We have called this meeting due to the fact that the government has been closely monitoring the activity in and around Gravity Falls."

"Concerning indeed." said another man. "If they were to discover what this area had, they might try and exploit it to become a new world power. I fear we may need to handle their division until they see the losses do not match their gain."

"That is foolish." an older man said. "If we were to eliminate them they would only see it as the secrets being worth murder. They'd figure we have something even greater to hide."

"Brother Maxis does prove a sound point." Pacifica's dad said. "I believe we should have our ties in the government simply cut their spending and start altering evidence. If we play our cards right, they'll just assume there is nothing here to be found."

"I see your point." the man from before said. "But what if they discover our presence?"

"Then we will go through the steps necessary to stop them."

"So we are all in agreement then?" the older man asked. The circle of men all nodded and mumbled their agreement.

"Then we have decided. Praise Carum."

"Praise Carum." The circle chanted.

"On to further business, we have gone a month once more and thus are in need of a sacrifice to sate our bloodlust. Have you acquired such a morsel?" the older man said, smacking his lips.

"Why yes." Pacifica's dad smirked as he said this. "I say we start with the boy sitting up there with my daughter." Dipper's blood ran cold as he looked at Pacifica. The look on her face matched his; pure horror. He bolted up.

"Run!" He shouted to Pacifica. She rushed behind him as he heard the cackling of her father echo throughout the staircase. Dipper had to go and get Mabel, she was in just as much danger as he was.

* * *

 He slammed the door to the guest room open and rushed inside. Running up to Mabel he did the first thing that came to mind; slapping her across the face. Surprisingly, she woke up. "Ow! Dipper! What's the big idea?"

"Mabel we need to leave now! I'll explain later." Dipper grabbed her hand and rushed out the door. Pacifica was standing out there over the collapsed form of her butler. "What did you do?" Dipper asked. The butler moaned, so at least he wasn't dead.

"My parents gave me a stun gun in case of emergency." She whispered. "I guess it came in handy." Dipper just nodded and kept running. He managed to make it to the front door, and then out on the lawn before he ran into the Carum.

They stood out in a semi circle blocking the way around the gate. One of them brandished a gleaming piece of metal that Dipper could only assume was a gun. The others brandished numerous melee weapons. Dipper looked around and saw to the left of him the Northwest's gardens. "This way!" He shouted, leading Pacifica and Mabel. The Carum following behind.

"Pacifica, is there any way to get out of here besides the front gate?" Dipper asked. Mabel screamed as a shot rang out behind them, bouncing off a stone statue they ran past as they fled through the gardens.

"The whole property is fenced in, but we can probably climb on top of the garden shed and get out." Pacifica panted. She hadn't had to run so much in her life, and the fact it was from her own father made it all the more fearsome.

As they approached the shed, Dipper chanced a look behind him. The Carum were hot on their trail, there was no way they could risk scaling the garden shed. They'd be left out in the open...and if the one with the gun took aim.... Dipper didn't think about it. He ran up and flung the door open, ushering Mabel and Pacifica inside. They all quickly pushed heavy gardening machinery against the door, as the Carum started slamming themselves against the door.

"What are we gonna do, Dipper?" Mabel looked at him pleadingly. She was terrified, Dipper could tell. He couldn't let anything happen to his sister. He looked around the shed for anything that could help. Pacifica and Mabel were sheltering in the far left corner. The near right corner had a multitude of sacks containing who knows what. Gardening equipment laid in the far right corner, and in the near left corner was the stack of equipment blocking the door. Dipper went over to the sacks and looked through them. Spilling one of them over in the process, he found nothing but salt(which he'd spilled), manure, and etc.

"$hit." Dipper muttered under his breathe, causing Mabel to gasp at his foul language. This was too dire of a situation for him to care much about that though, he needed to devise a way out of here. He went over to the gardening tools and found a rusty old scythe. It was the closest thing he found to a good weapon. He also grabbed an old pair of hedge clippers for Mabel, and left Pacifica with her stun gun.

"This is our only chance out." Dipper gulped as he faced Mabel and Pacifica. "We're gonna have to fight...or die."

"Dipper, I'm scared." Mabel said, tears in her eyes. Dipper looked over at her solemnly.

"Me too." He said. Pacifica stood up and walked over by him in front of the door. They both looked out. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"It's okay. I guess I was kind of a bitch to you and couldn't expect you to forgive me all at once." Pacifica looked down and then over at Dipper. She gave him a faint smile. "Friends?"

Dipper returned her smile. "Friends." The slanming got more intense as the equipment started to budge and fall over around it. The door fell over with a mighty thump and the first of the Carum came in, and the very sight of him scared Dipper.

His body was contorted into an awful shape, on all four his neck was twisted at an awkward angle. Saliva was dripping from his mouth as two very long fangs came out. Dipper recoiled. This wasn't a vampire. THIS WASN'T A VAMPIRE! He quickly swung his scythe down into its shoulder, creating a thick gash. It screamed something unearthly that would forever haunt Dipper's nightmares if he lived to have any. It quickly grabbed the blade of the scythe and wretched it from Dippers hands, throwing it behind him.

Pacifica shot it with her stun gun, which had very little effect on it. Grabbing the coils, it ripped it out of her hands and smashed it. It brought a hand back and hit Dipper in the gut, hard. Throwing him back against the wall, Dipper laid there in pain. His vision was fuzzy, and he could faintly hear Mabel crying. He managed to look up to see Pacifica facing the beast as it took another step toward her...and started howling in pain.

The beast's eyes turned blood red as it stumbled back, flinging tons of salt up with it. Wherever the salt touched its skin it sizzled causing him to scream out. Thick black goo spilled out his mouth as an unholy screech filled the air. Some appiration flew out of him and off into the night. Dipper pushed himself up and grabbed the remaining bit of the salt bag left and started forward. He knew what had to be done.

Outside the shack the other Carum were waiting. None had taken the form of the man, but were obviously caught off guard by what had happened. Before any of them could say a word, Dipper threw the bag out and over them in an arc, raining salt down upon them. The collective screams were painful to his ears, piercing his very being. Dipper threw up due to it with the addition of the physical stress of it all. When he looked up, he saw many of the figures collapsed to the ground, and the only one who remained standing was Pacifica's father, who had dropped his gun.

He was still fighting, black tar trailing down his mouth. "You incompetent...little wench." He gasped. Falling to his knees, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. "The Carum...are immortal. You can not banish us from our mortal coil."

"I don't...understand." Dipper panted. "What are you?"

"The Carum...are an order of unholy spirits that protect the secrets of Gravity Falls. We...were summoned by...." Pacifica's father threw up. "...a madman years ago. We were sent out and possessed local figures to help further our pursuits." He gasped. "You have...ruined the safety of Gravity Falls."

"I'm not sorry." Dipper narrowed his eyes as the apparition left Pacifica's father and flew off into the night. Dipper walked over and put two fingers to the man's neck. He was still alive, but it had obviously taken a toll on his body. Pacifica walked over next to him and looked down at her father.

"Is he okay?" She asked. She was trying to hide how close she was to crying, but Dipper could hear the crack in her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah...he's alive." Dipper said. "I'm not sure if we should call the hospital or not...." Dipper looked at the figures around the lot, and the one casualty in the doorway of the shack. Mabel peeked her head out.

"My family will be able to keep it quiet. It's fine." Pacifica said, taking out her phone. "Here...I'll see you out. You probably don't want to be here anymore." She started walking back towards the front as Mabel and Dipper followed. Mabel leaned on Dipper as they went.

"Who do you think summoned them, Dipper?" Mabel asked. Dipper had been wondering this too, and if he had one guess he'd say it was the author of the journals. He knew more about Gravity Falls' secrets than anyone. But if he were willing to summon evil spirits that killed people to protect them...how good of a guy was he.

"I don't know, Mabel." Dipper said as they made it to the gate. He didn't want to say any more for now, he'd bring it up tomorrow. This whole night had left a bad taste in his mouth, and a bad feeling in his stomach.

Pacifica called the shack and managed to coerce Stan to come get them. It was now about 2:50 in the morning. As he pulled up, Mabel hugged Pacifica goodbye and walked to the car silently. Dipper looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad we're friends now."

Pacifica returned it. "Me too, Dipper." He hugged her too, and walked to the car. As he went to the door and opened it, he chanced one more look back at Pacifica, and smiled.

She flashed him a smile too, and this time Dipper squinted as something caught his eye. Light was gleaming off of something in her mouth.

A sharp, bright white fang glimmered back at him. Dippers smile drooped as the realization hit him. Pacifica winked, and then the gates closed as she walked alone back up to the mansion. Dipper laid back into his sleep, and closed his eyes. This whole night had been one big clusterfauck. He was glad it was over. As for his new friend, he supposed knowing her secret made her a better friend than an enemy.

 


End file.
